Great Lengths
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Some on is going to kill me for this! XD Stupid idea, I hope it's better than it sounds. Tarrant goes to the Battle Nexus, future Halice  I hope . Maybe a few bumps a long the way!
1. Hatta

AN: Hey guess what guys? My laptop is broken :D So no updates on any other stories until it's fixed! And I'm very stupid for this I know! :'( You guys are most likely going to kill me too! :'(

To say he'd always come to these events wouldn't be the truth, but it wouldn't be a lie either. He just… came when he could. He hadn't been for over thirteen years, but with the war over and the correct Monarch on the throne he was finally free to go to the Battle Nexus. Every time that he'd gone since he was a young Bairn he'd tried for the title of Battle Champion. Alas, his first few years he never made it past the preliminary rounds, the next few years he couldn't get past the Second Round! But he was hoping that something good had come from the war and he would at least make it to the last round, whether he won or not didn't matter, just the knowledge that he could get that far should be enough to satisfy him for the next three years.

Eagerly he packed a few meager and humble items into a small bag, his hat though, was to stay here, the Battle Nexus was no place for the hat of a gentleman nor a hat of his clan. He made his way to the claymore that hung above the mantle of his fireplace. The claymore had belonged to his father before the Knave of Hearts killed him two years before the Horvendush Day. The sword was left to him; Tarrant rarely used the sword, only for important events. Frabjous Day was a must, he had secretly hoped that he would be caught up in the Madness long enough to kill the Knave so his father's soul would truly be able to rest in peace. Sadly that was not to be.

Tarrant lifted the sword and brought it down to eye level, "Hello old friend, what you say to making father proud this year?" He asked the shining silver of the blade, a crazed look in hi eyes. He gently sheathed the sword in the scabbard, picked up his bag and went to the back of his house (recently given by Thackery as a gift since Thackery had returned to the White Queen's Castle Staff and now lived there and Tarrant did not). Tarrant pulled out the white chalk and drew the symbols on the back of his house, he stepped back and recited the chant. Before he stepped through the magical gateway he took one last look around his homeland before bending and pulling a sweet smelling non-sentient flower from the ground, placing it in his bag, and stepping through the portal to the Battle Nexus.


	2. Alice and Usagi

Alice was bored to death of meetings, fortunately this was to be the last one to establish trade with the orient and Time was being nice to her and moving quickly. Lord Ascot took the feather pen and elegantly wrote his signature on the paper. He handed the pen to Yao Lo, a wealthy owner of a Chinese and Japanese Trading Company. He singed the paper in English, Japanese, and Chinese. The pen was then handed to Alice who scrawled her name as quickly and elegantly as she could. She straitened and placed the pen back in the inkwell. Alice and Lord Ascot turned to face Mr. Lo; in a fatherly manner Lord Ascot placed a hand on Alice shoulder and leaned in for her to hear him over the cheers of other company workers.

"You've done it Alice! Your father would be very proud of you!" he whispered as she shook Mr. Lo's hand.

"No, _we've_ done it! I couldn't have done this without your help with the company and believing in me Richard." She whispered as Lord Ascot shook Mr. Lo's hand.

A party was held immediately after during which Alice slipped out to the Rabbit Hole. It looked different from last she'd seen it a month ago while taking a break during work with Lord Ascot and Mr. Lo. The Rabbit Hole now had a blue-ish glow about it, as if some of the magic of Underland was seeping out and touching the dull world of London, bringing it a small amount of color and light.

"Well Alice," she thought out loud, "it's now or never!" And she fell into the dark abyss.

Miyamoto Usagi and Murakami Gennosuke prepared to leave the Inn and travel a short distance into the forest before leaving for the Battle Nexus. As they left a group of Samurai came stumbling down the road, drunk, with a gold figure behind them. The figure struggled against them with all the strength they had but couldn't get away. Usagi recognized them as one of the kind of people in Leonardo's home dimension.

"She'll make a lovely concubine for Lord Hikiji!" One of them exclaimed as they continued down the road. Usagi stopped walking, fire lighting his eyes. The carefree Gen continued walking until he noticed the long eared Ronnin had stopped.

"What's wrong long ears?" Usagi didn't answer, instead he walked straight up to the drunks. He stared at them with focused, murderous eyes.

"Is this woman a foreigner?" he asked the drunks.

"Honestly we don't know where she's from. We saw her on our way to Lord Hikiji's Castle, we're his Samurai!" One of the men boasted. Usagi didn't know what it was but something was compelling him to rescue that girl!

"How much do you want for her?" He offered. The Samurai grouped together and whispered.

"200 cho!" one exclaimed.

"Deal!"

"What?" Gen screamed, "what do you think you're doing?" Usagi ignored him, casually pulling out his purse and emptying the 200 cho into the hands of one of the greedy Samurai. They handed over the girl and ran as fast as they could. Usagi began untying the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright! Can you possibly tell me where I am?" She replied in fluent Japanese.

"Lord Hikiji's provinence."

"A little more vast, as in… I'm not sure you'd believe me…" Usagi nodded, "What… dimension. It seems I took the wrong way home!" She exclaimed, "I'm Alice Kingsliegh. May I know who my rescuer is?" Usagi stepped back an bowed to her.

"I am called Miyamoto Usagi, I am a ronnin," Alice's eyes lit up as she mirrored his bow, "as for believing you, I more than believe you, welcome to dimension Second Earth. I have been to a dimension with people very similar looking to you." He explianed, "perhaps some friends of mine could help you back to where you came from!"

"Oh no! I don't want to go back to where I came from I want to get to where I'm going!" She explained in a mad frenzy.

"I see, well maybe Leonardo and his brothers will be able to return you to where you're going, that is… if you don't mind coming with us?" Usagi felt drawn to ask. Alice smiled warmly.

"I'l be more than happy to come with you, who knows, maybe I might even see a friend that might help me." She shrugged. With that they continued and left for the Battle Nexus Tournament.


	3. Reunited

Tarrant Hightopp had never felt so beaten in his life! Yes he'd won the preliminary match, but in the middle of it his hand had been injured. Stupid rocks on the ground! Stupid axe wielding buffalo!

Glumly he made his way through the halls of the daimyo's palace toward the healer's wing. That is until he heard a familiar voice up ahead of him and around the corner.

"You see Usagi; I was trying to get back to a land called Underland. I've been gone for several years and want desperately to return. I have many friends there waiting for my return. The Hatter, the Dormouse, and the March Hare…" The Hatter was compelled to speak.

"And the White Queen, and The Dodo, and the White Rabbit, and the Caterpillar Absolem!" He smiled when a figure suddenly appeared around the corner and smiled at him.

"Hatter," She cried and ran at him. "I was wondering who that was!" Tarrant hugged her as best as he could with his hand.

"Alice, who is this man," Tarrant looked up at the five foot tall White Rabbit in front of him with tied ears and a blue top and black baggy pants and swords at his side.

"This is the Hatter, whom I was telling you about Usagi." Tarrant released her and offered Usagi his left hand, the uninjured one.

"I am Tarrant Hightopp, also known as the Mad Hatter. I see you've met our dear Alice." Usagi took his left hand slowly and shook it.

"Hatter, this is Miyamoto Usagi, he and Genosuke saved me from some bad Samurai who were going to present me as a concubine for their lord." The Hatter frowned and his eyes darkened.

"Well then Mr. Usagi, thank you for saving my friend from thos slurvish, slaking scrumish, heggle rig, bassamok, banjer ugamayak, yittlerue asmayoka!"

"Hatter," Alice called placing a hand on his shoulder. Slowly the mad man returned to reality, his eyes brightened again.

"Well, you get my point. Thank you, I shall see to it that you two are rewarded!" He smiled.

Usagi smiled good naturedly, Gen rubbed his hands together eagerly. "You see ronin? I told you it was a good thing to rescue that girl…" he suddenly trailed off when he heard Usagi reply to the Hatter.

"No reward is necessary for either of us. I'm merely glad to see that she will be able to finally get home safely. Keep a good eye on her, she has a beauty that could certainly attract many." And then he bowed and walked away.

Gen looked after him, shocked and rather hurt. He ran after him and began yelling at him, "Why would you do that? You stupid long eared rabbit, you're always doing this to me!"

Alice and Tarrant couldn't help but laugh at them. "Do you suppose he wanted the reward?" The Hatter asked sarcastically.

"So then, where were you headed?" Alice asked innocently and linked their arms together.

"The Healer's wing, just up ahead, I was injured in my preliminary round. I tripped over a rock and fell and my opponent stepped on my hand." His face turned bright red.

Alice giggled, "Oh Hatter," She sighed and kissed his cheek. "I truly did miss your antics you wonderful mad man."


End file.
